Workpieces such as glass optical lenses, semiconductors, tubes, and ceramics have been polished in the art using one-piece polishing tools made of resin, rubber, polyurethane or other solid materials. The working surface of the polishing tool should conform to the workpiece surface. This makes polishing complex surfaces complicated, and difficult to adapt to large-scale production. Additionally, heat transfer from such a solid polishing tool is generally poor, and can result in superheated and deformed workpieces and polishing tools, thus causing damage to the geometry of the workpiece surface and/or the tool.
Application Ser. No. 966,919, filed Oct. 27, 1992, and Ser. No. 930,116, filed Aug. 14, 1992, disclose a magnetorheological fluid composition, a method of polishing an object using a magnetorheological fluid, and polishing devices which may be used according to the disclosed polishing method. While the method and devices disclosed in these applications represent a significant improvement over the prior art, further advances that improve the devices, methods, and results achieved are possible.